fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Orgnoz
History of Orgnoz Early Life Orgnoz was born in 796 as the son of the chief of the Ogian tribe, Orgodar, who had their main settlement at the village of Ar-Og and the daughter of the chief of the most powerful tribe, Tarza, daughter of Tarzor. Tarzor was the chief of Ar-Arkîk and the ArkÎzians. The marriage was arranged by Orgodar and Tarzor to forge an alliance between their two people. It worked because in 812 Tarzor died and the Arkîzians elected Orgnoz as their new leader. During that same year Orgnoz got married to Kulana, daughter of Kulgar chief of the Migians, the second greatest of the wildmen tribes. The next year their son Orgond is born. Becoming Azkînt In 815 the Ogians were attacked by the Migians and Orgodar was killed. Kulgar had now conquered entire north-Wildland. In the south Orgnoz became incredibly angry when he heard of his father's death. He then went to Ar-Og and he slew all the Migians inside the village. Then he started an assault on the Migians, all the other conquered tribes sent him soldiers, believing he could free them of their oppressors. The greatest and final battle was at Ar-Mig where Orgnoz burned all the four wooden gates of the city. The Migians now couldn't get out. They used most of their water to stop the burning and succeeded in doing so. Orgnoz then acted like he retreated and went to a small valley where he send half his army to the walls of the valley and he made camp within the valley. The Migians heard of the camp and Kulgar attacked it with his entire army intending to crush the Arkizians. But he fell right into their trap, the camp was almost deserted and both entrances of the valley where now blocked with wooden walls. Ontop of the walls stood over fivehundred archers who fired their arrows at guard of Kulgar, who too was killed. The remainder of the army surrendered and was taken captive. Orgnoz then returned to Ar-Mig where he was invited into the city like a hero and the people made him their new chief and so did the Ogians. All of the tribes now too made him their chief and gave him the title Azkînt (meaning Emperor of the Wildmen, which could only be given to a man who united all Wildmen under one banner), for he was their hero, because he slew the tyrant Kulgar. Afterwards he executed Kulana, for being Kulgar's daughter. Peace and War with the Anglarians In 820 Orgnoz made peace with the Anglarians with whom the Arkîzians had war many times. As a token of friendship the Anglarian King Matír send an architect and rescources to build a great stone fortress for the Arkîzians. The architect was Fírian, who became a friend of Orgnoz during their co-oporation. After four years the fortress was finished and within it's walls was a great palace, which became Orgnoz' chief residence. It was named Kaz-Arkîk. Fírian then returned to Anglaria. The next year Orgnoz attacked Argon took the city. He then publicly beheaded the governor and his wife. King Matír then attempted to recapture the city, but it was a trap and he was killed. Fírian then took over command and defeated the wildmen and Orgnoz was forced to retreat to Kaz-Arkîk. But not before Fírian looked him in the eyes with hate and discust, for the governor was his father. In 822 Orgnoz married a Portian woman, daughter of the Portians previous chief. In 823 their son Orgak Is born. In 832 Orgond's daughter Orgonara is born. In 841 Orgak's son Organs is born. Life with Ifar I Orgnoz now remained quiet until 845 when he was visited by Ifar I, son of Regent-King Imir of Anglaria. He wanted to kill his father so he could inherit the throne. Orgnoz at first disliked the plan, but then he was told of the great riches in Anglaria that he would be given and of the power he would get. He then agreed and in 849 Orgnoz attacked Irgalon and killed Imir. He then left again for Wildland but Fírian and Marshal Darnhon attacked him. Orgnoz and Fírian met once again and Fírian cursed him. The next year Orgak's daugther Orgada is born. Orgnoz was then asked by his friend Ifar (now Regent-King) to return to Anglaria, where he was made General. There was a rebellion in Kaz-Arkîk and Orgnoz attacked it using his Anglarian Army. The lands of the Trisii and the Frisii who had let the rebellion where now parts of Anglaria, they became South-Wildland. Darnhon had resigned his position of Marshal which was given to Orgnoz. Life with Ifar II and Death In 859 Ifar I had ordered an attack on Wildland once again, but Orgnoz wouldn't do it and was then taken captive for treason. Haran, Ifar's son then visited him in prison he said that he would make sure he would be released if he would aid in the assassination of Ifar I. Orgnoz promised he would and then Haran went to Ifar to ask if he could forgive his old friend. Orgnoz was then released. In 861 he paid two assassins to do the job and afterwards they were supposed to visit Orgnoz to get their paiment. The assassins did their job and killed Ifar. But when they went to Orgnoz to get their prize they were captured. Haran then became King Ifar II. He then put on a great act which he used to get rid of his enemies. He condemned them for them murder of his father. First he blames Kúrnog and Múgnir, who then fled to Orondia. Then he captured Milnar, Mata and Agatha. All three were executed. Ifar II then married Orgnoz' grand-daughter Orgada. In 865 Magna Ifar II's mother influences her son to take Wildland for it's own. Orgnoz then musters a huge army, but when he died in battle the army disbanded and returned home. Orgnoz' oldest son, Orgond, then tried to take his father's position but was killed by rebels of the wildmen army of Migian descent who remembered the masacre of Ar-Og. Ifar II then took the lands of te Arkîzians and added them to his kingdom. Orgak was then made it's Grand Duke. Category:Men Category:Wildmen Category:Azkînt Category:Ifarian Age related articles